1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire reel having a universal serial bus (USB) connector capable of doing emergency charging work. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable wire reel having a USB connector for charging electric apparatuses. In use, the portable wire reel with a USB connector of this invention may be electrically connected to a notebook or a dry battery for emergency charging portable electric apparatuses such as a mobile phone or a personal digital assistant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Regular electric wire reels are commonly used to store or automatically take up an electric wire or cable that is typically used to transfer information among electric devices such as computers, modems, telephones, or fax machines.
In prior art, generally disclose reels or containers for receiving coils of wire or rope for paying out the strand and preventing entanglement of the convolutions thereof during the paying out action. These wire reels are generally comprised of a reel body, a casing, a communication wire or cable, a rotary disk, and a spiral power spring. Some improved reel structures having additional positioning function.
As the information technology has been developed, there are many kinds of portable electric apparatuses such as notebooks, cell phones, and personal digital assistant (PDA) are widely used by people in this information age. In use, these portable apparatuses are powered by chargeable batteries such as lithium battery, NiMH battery, Nixe2x80x94Cd battery. Typically, when the electric power of the batteries is low, these chargeable batteries are charged by using a charger to recover their power. However, the conventional chargers are not user friendly and big in size. Also, one specific charger is often suitable only for one of these kinds of commercial batteries.
Heretofore, none of the prior art discloses a wire reel that incorporates a USB connector and functions as a charger when a portable electric device needs to be charged outdoor or in an emergency situation.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a portable wire reel with a USB connector that is capable of connecting a notebook with a power low electric apparatus for transferring information or charging. It is advantageous to use the present invention since the wire reel according to this invention provides more flexible charging options. Further, the wire reel according to the present is small in size, and therefore it is more convenient to use and carry.
According to the claimed invention, a wire reel having a universal serial bus (USB) connector capable of doing emergency charging work is provided. The wire reel comprises: a main body having a chamber therein and a wire slot thereon; a circuit unit disposed in the chamber; a universal serial bus (USB) connector electrically connected with the circuit unit; an input line having one end electrically connected with the circuit unit and the other end connected with a plug, wherein the input line is wound around the main body lengthwise within the wire slot; and a battery connecting base electrically connected with the circuit unit.
It is to be understood that both the forgoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed. Other advantages and features of the invention will be apparent from the following description, drawings and claims.